Adverse, histaminoid-type reactions have been reported after the administration of anesthetics, such as alfaxalone, solubilized in non-ionic, aqueous surfactants. These side effects may be reduced or eliminated by combining the primary inducing agent, alfaxalone, with cyclodextrins which have been demonstrated to improve solubility for other steroids. Studies resulting from Phase I show promise for this combination. Successful development of this formulation will provide a safe alternative for the currently marketed dosage form in the guise of a non-surfactant formulation for the inducing agent. This preparation should result in a reduction in allergic side effects, thereby allowing safe and reliable anesthesia.